


Frozen Wasteland

by aLoofsire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst but only kind of, Character Death, Emotional Rollercoaster time, Emphasis on characters being mentioned dying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, George is unalive, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Paradise Found, Ranboo isn't explicitly stated just referenced, Slow Burn, This is based on Fundy's "exploded sun" video, Traumatic Backstory, Yelling, You can assume Fundy's parents, aggressive behavior, frozen wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLoofsire/pseuds/aLoofsire
Summary: Fundy braved through the barren, icy wastelands on his own with nothing but a torch in hand and leather armor to keep him from completely freezing to death. He had no idea why he was out here to begin with. He was the first to react when he heard the sun had just up and gone, bringing a large stock of wood, coals, and seeds down into an underground bunker. He didn't know if anyone else was even smart enough to survive this mess."H-help.." Fundy picked up a faint voice with his sharp ears. He quickly walked towards the cries for help to find a tall young man carrying what seems to be another limp body walking the wasteland. An utter fool he is, wasting all of his energy out in the freezing cold. He could very well die out here, how has he even survived this long?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Frozen Wasteland

Fundy braved through the barren, icy wastelands on his own with nothing but a torch in hand and leather armor to keep him from completely freezing to death. He had no idea why he was out here to begin with. He was the first to react when he heard the sun had just up and gone, bringing a large stock of wood, coals, and seeds down into an underground bunker. He didn't know if anyone else was even smart enough to survive this mess.

"H-help.." Fundy picked up a faint voice with his sharp ears. He quickly walked towards the cries for help to find a tall young man carrying what seems to be another limp body walking the wasteland. An utter fool he is, wasting all of his energy out in the freezing cold. He could very well die out here, how has he even survived this long?

"You! Stop right there!" Fundy yelled out. The person carrying the body stopped for a moment and looked over in his direction. Fundy quickly walked over towards the man and his other friend, and noticed just how horrible of a condition he was in. 

He had cuts in his clothing and scratches all over him, and he was shivering at an alarming rate.

"Please... help... my friend George... he..." when Fundy finally got close enough he checked the body in the other man's arms, while also bringing the torch close enough for him to warm up. The body was cold, pale. Fundy failed to find any trace of a pulse, and concluded that this George character is dead.

"...He's dead, man. We need to drop him off and get back to somewhere warm, cmon." Fundy said, giving the man an extra set of leather armor and a second torch, trying to usher him to let go of the body and follow him back to his underground base. 

"... I can't just leave him." The taller man stated, refusing to follow the fox man and refusing to drop his friend's body. 

"He's dead! If you keep holding onto him you'll only slow yourself down until you die, yourself! Do you get that?" Fundy tried explaining, but it was no use. The man wouldn't go with him if it meant having to leave the dead body out in the frozen wastelands. 

"Fine, we can take the body, but let's give him a proper burial when we get to my shelter." Fundy compromised. The tall man stood still for a moment, considering his options, and finally agreed to follow Fundy back to his base. The two ventured out across the frozen lands, until they finally found an open entrance to a cave area, with a campfire sitting outside so no snow would grow around it. When they walked down into the base, the tall man was surprised to see that it looked a lot like a house area, with a brick campfire, wooden floors and walls, lanterns; it looked like your average above ground home. 

"Are you hungry? Would you like some bread?" Fundy asked, opening up a chest and pulling out a stack of wheat, walking towards the crafting table.  
"... Some bread would be nice." The taller man said, still not sure how to act in this kind of situation. 

"Ah, I forgot, the burial. Follow me, we'll eat together after." Fundy said, setting the bread on a table and walking towards a back door. The tall man followed him into a cave area with a lot of grass and dirt. 

"We can bury him here." Fundy said, digging up a good patch of dirt in a groove within the cave. It was perfect for a grave, it looked like a proper place to put a shrine and offer flowers, if you could find them out there. 

"C’mon man, place the body in here. You can't hold onto him forever." The tall man hesitated for a moment, before placing George's body down in the grave, crying for a bit while Fundy filled it back up with dirt.

“Anything to remember him by?” Fundy asked. The taller man pulled a yellow leather cap and some goggles out of his bag, placing them at the head of the grave. The two stayed there in silence, the taller man crying while Fundy patted his back, trying to calm him down. Eventually, they would get up and walk back into Fundy’s home to eat bread.

Eating was pretty awkward too. They had only just met, and they both just attended their own at-home funeral. Fundy eyed the tall blond man, watching while he golfed down the bread in front of him. 

“How long were you two out there without food?” Fundy broke the tension. The other man didn’t answer at first, continuing to scarf down Fundy’s stash of bread he baked. He’d need to expand his wheat farm. Fundy stared at the man, waiting for some sort of response.

“About a week and a half.” said the other, slowing his eating and staring into Fundy’s eyes, green against brown.

“A week and a half? And you haven’t eaten anything at all?” the blond man nodded, still eating through Fundy’s bread stash right in front of him, “how have you survived that long with practically nothing?”

“We were in the nether.” Fundy was shocked at that answer. The nether? The heat from that dimension is perfectly normal because it doesn’t need the sun. He must’ve gotten some food from the local hoglins that live down there, but how did he get a nether portal to begin with? You’d need top quality gear just to get the obsidian alone, yet he had nothing when Fundy found him. 

“You have a nether portal? How?” the blond man chuckled at the perplexed fox man’s face.

“Trade speedrunners secret~ It’s confidential.” Fundy was a little annoyed. _Of course it was the speedrunner’s trick._ He thought to himself while the blond man shined with smugness. If the little cocky brat had a nether portal, that must mean he has some form of water source they could use. Combine that with the farm and there would be an infinite water source. That would be perfect for this situation. Does he have coordinates?

“Do you… have the coordinates for it?” 

“Course’ I do. What kind of speedrunner would I be if I didn’t mark coordinates for important places?” 

“Smug little bastard, aren’t ya?”

“Sure am, but I’m not little.” Fundy chuckled a little. Sure, he was smug and a little egotistical, but he found that admirable and thought he’d be useful to have around.

“Do you have a name?”

“Uhh… Dream.” The tall fellow stated, eyes looking away from Fundy’s.

“Dream? Is that some sort of codename?” Dream just looked away, looking not very comfortable with the answer to that question, but Fundy wasn’t going to push it. Instead, he swapped the topic to something more important. 

“So… where’s the portal?”

“Huh? Why?”

“The nether dimension isn’t affected by the cold, as you know. And we can get more food from the hoglins there. It’s better than eating just bread for the rest of our days. Not to mention the fact that if your water source is still there we can use it for an infinite water supply.”

“Idk, bread seems pretty good~” Dream teased, not very interested in the question at that point. 

“Why are you avoiding the question?” As soon as Fundy asked, silence filled up the room. Dream’s expression shifted from a calm and happy one to more of a grimace. For a minute, he just looked like he was about to cry, the pain becoming a little more evident in his eyes as time passed. Fundy was about to shove the tension of the conversation off a cliff before Dream answered. 

“They say the nether is based off of hell for a reason. That portal? It puts you high up above a pit of lava. Getting to any of the islands across was hell with the lack of blocks and the extreme heat. And even when we made it to somewhere safe; there were ghasts and piglins out to come after us. It’s one of the reasons George…” he trailed off, tears falling down his face again. Fundy walked up to him and started rubbing his back again to comfort him. Fundy really didn’t really wanna say this, but he suddenly changed his mind about Dream’s strength. He’s held back by too many emotions; too much grief to handle the pain of losing a loved one, whereas Fundy? 

Fundy knew what it was like to lose people. It happened to him all the time. His mother died in some freak accident, his father stabbed by his own grandfather. He’s witnessed his friends die in front of him one time too many. He’d grown used to the pain of losing others, the sad melody of death constantly flying around him, desensitized by the shrieking and screeching. It made him a warrior, ruthless and stoic, if you could even call it that. If thinking of the nether makes Dream cry, what would it do to him if he was in it? He couldn’t have this happen in a crisis. 

“I still want the coordinates. Whether or not you think the nether is a hellhole or not, I’m still going. I’m trying to survive here. With the two of us, my farm is now a lot less sufficient to keep the both of us fed, so I have to go get more.”

“No.” Dream answered, wiping away his tears and crossing his arms, “I’m not letting you go risk your life to feed us. I can’t risk losing anyone else to that place.” He was looking into Fundy’s eyes again, his conviction was transparent.

Fundy’s rage bubbled up within him. They just met, what reason could he have for caring about his life all of a sudden? Who did this stranger think he was, trying to take care of him like that?

“Give me the coords.”

“I already said, no.”

“Give. Them.” Fundy stared right into Dream’s eyes, completely engulfed by anger, but Dream’s eyes still continued to fight back. 

“I said no-”

“WHY? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT MY LIFE?” Dream flinched a little at his outburst, but kept trying to stare him down, “WE ONLY JUST MET, AND YOU’RE TREATING ME LIKE I NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH ME, LIKE I NEED SOMEONE LIKE YOU HOLDING ME DOWN AND KEEPING ME FROM DOING WHAT I NEED.” Fundy was about to continue before he saw the fear in Dream’s eyes. He was scared, but he continued looking anyway. Fundy backed off and silence filled the room again, this time Dream wanting to comfort the other. 

“I-”

“Don’t mention it. I didn’t watch my temper, it’s fine. 

“But it’s not-”

“It’s fine.”

“I’ll give you the coordinates to the portal if you let me talk to you about it.” 

\------------------------------------------------

And here they were, sitting together at the table again, staring at each other, waiting for another sort of life “confession”

“My entire life up to this point has been pretty… tragic, as one might say.” Fundy started. Dream gave him a simple nod, gesturing to him to continue, “I never lived in one of those ‘happy family’ situations. My father was overbearing. He never let me live my own life. My mother? She wasn’t around much. I only ever remember seeing her around the house, her voice being the only part of her that I can remember. I lived a very sheltered life, one where I was treated like a whiny baby, constantly needing to be watched, constantly under protection, that is until one day I witnessed my mother’s dead body before my very eyes. I was only 5 at the time, don’t remember much from then, only the extremely unusual way her body was scattered. When the incident happened, my father only became more protective of me; never allowing me to leave my room or go outside. The bastard didn’t even visit me while I was locked up, he only sent servants to check in on me and feed me and such. I hated my father. One fateful night, he was torn away from my life, by my very own grandfather. I watched it all happen. I didn’t even bother to warn the bitch, he had it coming. My grandfather was wheeled off to prison, never to be seen again, and I was left alone. Alone in a big mansion with only servants. I was happy for once. I could do whatever I pleased, go outside whenever I liked, but I learned that my father kept me in for a reason. The outside world didn’t take kindly to fox people. I was attacked, yelled at. Everywhere I went I faced conflict and danger. Few people accepted me because I was a fox. One day I found another person who dealt with the same pain. A poor little enderman boy who struggled to live on the streets. I took him in, we became friends. We were inseparable, we did everything together; playing games, running around outside. On another tragic day, I had to watch him die in a violent beatdown while he screamed at me to run away. It was at that point I learned the world is cruel and unfair. I took all of my precious belongings and ran. Ran away from that place. I made my own home near a secluded town where no one knew me. I distanced myself from the rest of society; learned how to hunt and farm on my own, and learned to survive.” Fundy was ready to ramble on before noticing Dream start twiddling his thumbs and looking around. 

“If the story was too much you could’ve just told me.” Dream snapped back into reality.

“No, no no! It’s a great story, I was just thinking about how sad it was.”

“What of it?”

“Nothing big! Just, I feel sorta bad for you…”

“Why?”

“Well…” Dream started dazing off mid conversation.

“Hey. We made a deal. I want those coords.”

“And I’m gonna give them to you, but how are we gonna get there? It’s pretty far and I don’t think we’d last that long in the cold, even with your extra supplies.”

“You’re coming along?”

“Yeah, I don’t want you to go alone.”

“I told you I don’t need you to care for me.”

“Yeah, but I’m still going anyway.”

“Fine, then go to bed. We’re digging a tunnel tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily based on Minecraft mechanics but sort of in a real life situation a mix between the two. Sorry for not posting for 10 days. Hope ye enjoyed.


End file.
